L'Auror et la Sorcière
by JudeB
Summary: La guerre est pénible, mais Harry gagne; comme toujours. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à vivre heureux avec Ginny, un "imprévu" brise ses projets... 20 ans plus tard, Harry veut en découdre avec celle qui a réussi à lui rendre la vie plus dure que Voldemort.


Harry frappa avec assurance à la porte du riche appartement londonien. L'excitation qui l'avait agité en pensant à ce poste était retombée, et sa longue expérience d'Auror lui avait appris à contrôler ses nerfs. Il savait qu'il avançait au-delà d'un danger qui dépassait de loin ceux qu'il avait du affronter ces temps derniers, la disparition de Voldemort ayant pour le moins refroidi beaucoup de tendances criminelles. Il n'aurait pas imaginé la trouver encore en vie, et la rage qui l'avait consumé avait peu à peu fait place à une détermination froide qui l'avait mené à accepter ce poste de garde du corps. Cela dans l'unique but de le rapprocher d'elle; elle, encore et toujours cette maudite femme, Bellatrix Lestrange! La croire morte en couche lui avait apporté un peu de soulagement pendant qu'il s'évertuait à construire sa famille à partir de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé. Ginny et lui formaient maintenant un couple solide qui s'amusait des insinuations calomnieuses et ils pouvaient s'estimer fiers de leurs trois enfants. Enfin, leurs deux enfants communs, le troisième -mais premier dans la chronologie- étant de Lestrange.

Les Fauve-Souris de Ginny s'étaient suffisamment acharnées contre lui pour qu'il se souvienne de la douleur qu'avait provoquée cette nouvelle, dont lui-même était ignorant. Et pour cause: il avait été amnésique au moment des faits. Une amnésie assez poussée, même, qui avait permis à Voldemort de le persuader qu'il avait toujours été Mangemort. L'AD, bien sûr, avait été écartée du secret lorsqu'il avait été enlevé. Ils n'avaient su que lorsqu'il était sorti de la demeure de Lestrange en compagnie de Kreattur et d'un corps frêle enrobé dans une couverture, complètement perdu.

Les années qui avaient suivi avec été pénibles, entre le secret d'état de la naissance de Judith, sa discrétion vis-à-vis des médias qui s'étaient déchaînés lorsqu'il avait inexplicablement rompu ses fiançailles avec Ginny, et son assiduité malgré tout aux cours de l'Académie des Aurors. Il avait su récupérer Ginny un an plus tard, et la convaincre de s'établir avec lui, et après leur mariage encore trois ans plus tard, leurs enfants et leur vie professionnelle enrichissante avaient été les bases d'un nouveau départ, vers une vie qui s'approchait au mieux que Harry pouvait espérer d'une vie normale.

Les Mangemorts avaient tous été condamnés à la peine capitale, la nouvelle génération avait appris les dangers de l'extrémisme et à respecter les moldus, grâce aux talents pédagogiques de Hermione qui depuis la fin de la guerre enseignait la Métamorphose à Poudlard, le quotidien des sorciers avait été révolutionné par les multiples inventions de Ron, leur permettant de sortir du moyen-âge permanent pendant des années qui pouvaient s'assimiler aux Trente Glorieuses, et plus que tout à ses yeux, Judith avait su accepter sa filiation avec une criminelle de guerre sans en porter le fardeau, même depuis que le secret avait éclaté. Il restait une unique chose à régler pour que ce paysage de progrès ne soit plus teinté d'imperfection. Et en tant qu'Auror, Harry avait conservé un sens aigu du devoir.

Lestrange s'était étrangement réfugiée dans le monde moldu. Elle s'était sortie de l'anonymat et de la misère apparente en se faisant charitablement recueillir par une association pour les sans-logis qui lui avaient décelé un véritable talent d'écrivain. Et Lestrange avait su user de son hypocrisie pour soutirer le plus grand profit du soutien haï et méprisable de ces moldus, lui faisant accéder rapidement à une condition de vie aussi fastueuse qu'elle ne l'aurait rêvée sous le règne son Maître. Elle ne s'était pas remariée; après la mort de son mari pendant la guerre, qu'elle avait vite remplacé par son jeune apprenti Mangemort, l'accouchement de sa fille lui avait laissé une très mauvaise expérience de l'amour. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de libertiner, à ce qu'on disait dans le quartier, tant qu'elle s'assurait de ne s'engager à rien.

Elle avait voulu engager un garde du corps -moldu, forcément- car elle prétendait qu'un de ses amants avait mal accepté d'être éconduit, alors qu'elle atteignait tout de même les soixante-dix ans; mais sa beauté violente semblait s'être figée à son zénith, lorsqu'elle avait encore cinquante ans. En la voyant de nouveau, son enrobage charnel ne faisant que vivifier l'ardeur de son balayage brun et de ses yeux noirs, même Harry dut admettre qu'elle avait de quoi mener un train de vie sentimental infernal. Sans doute espérait-elle poursuivre sur sa lancée avec lui, qui avait pour rester discret accompli un chef-d'œuvre de métamorphose humaine; il était méconnaissable, blond aux yeux marrons, les traits plus ronds et la carrure un peu embellie. Qu'importent les tentatives de séduction que ferait Bellatrix, il se raccrocherait à son plan et à sa haine pour ne pas céder -à quoi, d'ailleurs, à part à la tentation d'en finir plus vite?

Il échangea des mots courtois pour sa cliente; il était ici pour la tuer, certes, mais savait être professionnel en prétendant être venu la protéger, et la courtoisie faisait partie de son travail pour mettre le client en confiance. Lestrange eut un sourire rayonnant qui confinait au vorace et le poussa sur un fauteuil de satin avec vue sur la ville en entamant la discussion avec lui tout en prenant une douche. Harry s'était préparé à déverser un mensonge élaboré pour satisfaire sa pseudo-curiosité qui l'aidait plutôt à vérifier la fiabilité de son salarié. Il avait redonné vie à une carcasse de téléphone portable et s'était inventé une voiture familiale pour compléter sa couverture, qu'il n'avait pas prise uniquement parce qu'il habitait dans le coin -ce qui était la seule vérité, après tout il avait hérité du 12, square Grimaurd.

En milieu d'après-midi, elle lui proposa un café, et accepta poliment, attendant qu'elle tourne le dos pour vider sa tasse et la remplir de nouveau avec du café pour ne pas lui donner de soupçon. Sûr qu'elle s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'il soit soumis au Véritaserum, il se laissa questionner sur tous les sujets qu'elle lui présenta avec un air de petite fille, toujours plus personnels voire indiscrets. Après avoir raconté que son deuxième fils avait eu son "A level" avec d'excellentes notes en littérature, elle eut un nouveau sourire carnassier et lui parla un peu d'elle.

Il écouta sans trop faire attention ses débuts dans le monde de l'édition, ses premiers livres qui lui avaient rapidement valu une considération nationale; des livres un peu autobiographiques pour midinettes qui racontaient la lutte de jeunes filles entre un idéal qu'elles semblent être seules à soutenir et une société engoncée dans des habitudes archaïques. Harry se crispa légèrement en entendant qu'elle réduisait sa propre participation à la guerre parmi les Mangemorts à un simple désaccord avec ses contemporains, mais hocha la tête et l'écouta poursuivre.

-Vous savez, je me suis assagie depuis toutes ces années; j'étais une battante quand j'étais jeune! J'étais prête à tout casser pour me faire entendre. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il existe des choses pour lesquelles on peut vivre sans se soucier d'être d'accord avec tout ou pas.

Harry acquiesça en pensant qu'elle ne s'arrangeait pas pour autant, et que son « talent » n'était que l'expression sublimée, socialement acceptable, de sa folie.

-Mais une vielle femme comme moi a parfois besoin d'un peu de compagnie, ajouta Bellatrix avec un sourire évocateur illustré par une main chaude sur son bras. Harry sourit faiblement, réprimant difficilement l'élan furieux qui le lançait.

-Je ne suis ici que pour assurer votre sécurité, prétendit Harry, ajoutant naïvement: et puis que dirait-on si nous voyait? Pensez que je suis marié et bien plus … jeune que vous.

Comme il s'y attendait, le sourire de Lestrange s'élargit; sa nouvelle apparence lui plaisait manifestement, et elle allait sous peu lui montrer à quel point. Harry regarda l'heure à son portable -il avait enlevé sa montre argentée faisant également office de Rapeltout, que lui avait offerte Ginny; rien ne pourrait le dénoncer et l'empêcher d'aller au bout de son entreprise- et eut la confirmation qu'il se faisait tard. Il sortit alors un sac de couchage… complètement déchiré. Feignant l'agacement le plus contrarié, il déclara qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir dedans, et Lestrange la prévint que les nuits dans son salons étaient horriblement fraîches. Ne restait que la chambre. Conditions optimales, jubila Harry en rangeant piteusement le sac de couchage.

Il attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe de nuit de soie rose pour la désarmer; reprendre son apparence; lui cracher son ressentiment que malgré leur haine mutuelle, il lui en avait voulu de ne jamais s'être préoccupée de sa fille Judith et dans un sourire diabolique, il lui lança un _Propulso_ qui lui fit heurter violemment le bord de l'évier nacré; les sorciers avaient l'habitude de tuer le plus facilement possible, lui prenait la peine de maquiller son meurtre pour éviter le scandale du type de l'affaire Jedusor. Du point de vue d'un policier moldu, tous les éléments de la mort se trouvaient sur place: position du corps, coup violent avec un objet contondant, et suspect éventuel introuvable dans tous les fichiers de ce monde. En quittant les lieux, Harry ressentit la satisfaction d'un agent de l'ordre qui avait accompli sa mission.


End file.
